


Blood Is Sweet (But You're Sweeter)

by icyowl97



Category: Jaws - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Cecil Palmer's fanfiction, Episode Related, Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part A, Gore, Jaws slash fic, M/M, Sharks, a shark and a deer fall in love, not tagged as Bambii because this is the Night Vale Bambii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaws and Bambii, two fearsome, cold blooded killers met on the rocky shores. They fall in love, but can a love between the killers formed on a bond made of blood last? Or will Bambii and Jaws just become the next Romeo and Juliet, falling victim to their own homicidal tendencies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Sweet (But You're Sweeter)

The rocks were sharp against Bambii's knees as he leaned down, but he didn't feel it. His whole body was aching, but the one ache that had hurt the most was gone now. "I did it, Mom." He told the water.

He couldn't see his own reflection, not in this water. But he knew what he looked like. He liked to think he looked more like his mother than his father. He had her coloring and her eyes. Bambii had her same thin build, built for speed. He knew he looked like his father, but he didn't care. He only cared about his mother.

"I avenged you. It's done now, and you can rest in peace." Of course Bambii knew that she couldn't rest in peace. His mother had always told him that there was no rest for the wicked, and you didn't get any more wicked than his mother.

No, he was at peace now. Bambii would always bear the shame of his weakness, of his inability to protect the one woman he loved, but now he knew that he was strong enough. He knew his mother would be proud.

He smiled at the water, his teeth jagged and coated in blood, just like his horns. He could taste the blood, and while blood had always tasted bitter to Bambii before, right now he found it to be the sweetest nectar. Revenge was sweet. The hunter's blood and flesh had been sweet too.

He dipped his horns in the water and watched the blood slide off, mingling and dancing with the dark water. Beautiful. Just beautiful. 

And then it was broken when Bambii saw movement. A slight ripple, a small shadow in the water, coming towards him. Bambii stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was. Whatever it was, it was fast. And coming towards him.

Bambii's instincts overpowered his curiosity at the last moment, and by the time he jerked back it was almost too late. He had barely pulled away when the water split open and the shadow rocketed out, its powerful jaws snapping shut around the tips of Bambii's antlers. Right where his head had just been.

He lunged forward, his now jagged antlers plunging into the creature's side before flipping it to the side and pinning it against the jagged, rocky shore.

It was huge, and as it began thrashing Bambii almost lost his grip on the rocks. He pressed his now razor sharp hooves farther into the rock's crevices and braced himself.

The creature's tail lashed sideways, catching him on the left side of his underbelly. It felt like millions of tiny teeth sinking into his flesh and he gasped, then screamed as it tore its tail away, the tail now red with Bambii's blood.

But the pain from that was underscored as the creature's head whipped around, the jagged teeth closing around his leg, tearing through the flesh and muscle, snapping the bone and severing the limb. 

He stumbled back, his horns pulling out of the creature's side as he collapsed. It hurt so much that even Bambii couldn't take it. 

After everything he'd done, after all his years, his sorrow, the joy from the end of his hunt, it was going to end like this. He wasn't strong enough. He'd failed, just like he'd failed his mother all those years ago.

Bambii felt tears welling in his eyes, and the world grew darker, his vision beginning to tunnel. It was all over. He was dying.

He barked out a little laugh and lifted his head slowly to look the creature that had bested him. 

It was struggling to get into the water, flaps on the side of its head opening and shutting wildly. It was dying, he realized. And it was looking at him, with big, wide eyes. Those eyes were so dark. They were so beautiful, and devoid of any soul, like his mother's eyes. 

His heart hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt so much right now. It would be over for him soon. And if he didn't do something then the monster, the monster with his mother's eyes, would die too.

It just took one kick. One gentle kick to the creature's side, and it slid back into the water, vanishing beneath the surface, leaving only a streak of red to show that it had ever been there.

Bambii closed his eyes, resting his head back against the rocks. The pain was fading now, and Bambii was just so tired. Maybe his father had been right. Maybe dying was just like falling asleep.

He thought, vaguely, that he felt something grip his ankle, and pull him forward gently. He wasn't sure though. Nothing really mattered right now, and he was content to just let go. Maybe he'd see his mother again? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fanfiction is about a relationship between the shark from the movies Jaws, and Bambi from Night Vale. According to episode 36, Missing: "Look, I know deer are cute and friendly-looking. We all remember adorable little Bambi, from the classic animated movie, with his sweet voice and white freckled rump. But we also remember the bloody end that he wrought on the humans at the end of the film, the graphic beheadings, and trees streaked with gore during the famous revenge-fueled climax.The lesson of that movie, as in life itself, is that nature is gorgeous, and it is horrible, and it will kill you."  
> This is not the Bambi from our movie, which is why I'm spelling it differently. So if you are wondering why Bambi is so out of character and murdering people, that's why.


End file.
